


【狂王咕哒】LOF非要屏蔽的清水内容

by re_karasu



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_karasu/pseuds/re_karasu





	【狂王咕哒】LOF非要屏蔽的清水内容

为什么我会被【雨前闷热】影响到这个地步？  
库丘林一边在心里问着自己，一边下意识地屏住了呼吸用钥匙去打开宿舍的门。  
开门的一瞬间他觉得哪怕房间里突然涌出洪水来也不过如此了，但实际上那只不过是一瞬间的错觉。玄关处的垫子上有些凌乱，小向导的鞋子没有好好地被放在一边，连同自己的拖鞋也被碰歪了。看起来藤丸立香的确烧得厉害，也许他在路上摔了一跤。库丘林脱掉脚上的黑色短靴，换上拖鞋，他将装满食物的纸袋放在吧台上——这个吧台已经被他们当成了小型的餐桌——猩红的眼睛在扫向属于藤丸立香的那个套间的方向时候，他不受控制地捏紧了手指，感觉到一丝灼热的肿胀感。隔着门他听见了藤丸立香有些痛苦的哼声，想必退烧的药物并没有起到该起到的作用。  
在他的感官里，那个套间几乎是被水淹没了——  
库丘林向那边走了两步。  
——不对！  
属于黑暗哨兵的顶级自控力在此时完美地展现出来。库丘林突然明白过来。  
这根本不是什么雨前的水汽——这他妈是藤丸立香的信息素的气味儿！那个小向导的信息素就是水汽味儿的！  
库丘林能听到自己的血液在血管里鼓噪的声音。藤丸立香的信息素本来不会有这么大的影响力的，这是他身为一个不完全向导的必然。但库丘林是唯一一个进入过藤丸立香精神池的哨兵，此时结合热的威力对他起了作用，不过也仅仅是仅此而已。  
库丘林又攥了攥手指。掌心感受到了自己的指尖由于灼热而肿胀，指甲陷进掌心的皮肤里，他轻轻咬了咬自己的舌尖，视线转向了墙上柜子一角的那个白色的手提箱。那是每个哨兵向导宿舍里都会配备的医药箱子，里面并不是常规的绷带棉棒双氧水，而是应急用的快速见效的抑制剂和向导素。  
宿舍的分配只是按照搭档来分的，每个哨兵和向导有属于自己的套间，并不是住在一起的哨向都会变成一对。因此这个预防突发结合热的小箱子就变得尤为重要了。  
为了以防万一，库丘林从小药瓶里倒出一枚小白片压在舌根下面，捏着那支针剂打开了藤丸立香的房门。开门的瞬间浓重涌出的水汽味儿宛如海啸一般劈头盖脸地砸过来，库丘林在外面又站了一会儿，才往里走进去。  
结合热已经要将这少年烧傻了。  
大约是以为自己高烧，藤丸立香换了室内穿的轻便T恤和短裤，喝了大量的水将自己裹在被子里。床头的那个约摸有两升容量的冷水壶已经空了，而原本被严实裹着的被子在少年的翻滚中已经委委屈屈地有一半耷拉在了地上。被灼热所苦的少年不得其法地在床上扭动着，T恤的下摆卷上去，露出了有一点肌肉线条尚显软嫩的腹部，短裤蹭得一边快要卡在髋骨下面，半个被棉质内裤包裹的圆翘臀部露在外面。黑色柔软的毛发被汗水打湿黏在额头和颈后，此时就连街道上的红灯，也不会比藤丸立香的脸更红——确切地说，他现在整个人都要更红一些。他手脚并用地从被体温暖热的被褥上滚到另一边去，喉咙里发出难受的咕噜声。  
「…藤丸？」库丘林把他提起来靠在床头，敲了敲他的额头让他清醒些。  
少年发出含糊不清的嘟囔声，费了好大力气似的睁开眼，过了一会儿他才意识到眼前这个家伙是谁。「…………库、丘林…？」  
他身子一歪，倒在了库丘林撑着床面的那只手臂上。这完全是下意识的动作，现在他的本能在叫嚣着让他抓住眼前的这个哨兵。然而已经快被烧成了个傻子的藤丸立香在倒在库丘林手臂上的下一秒就几乎又睡过去了。  
「……啧。」库丘林只能用这个半边身体撑着藤丸立香的姿势，另一只手将藤丸立香又往自己怀里拨了拨，让少年带着汗意的颈项暴露在自己眼下。大拇指在他的皮肤上试探着，随后拨掉了针剂前面用于保护针头部分的盖子，将针尖狠狠地扎入了少年颈侧！  
藤丸立香的身体在他怀里弹动了一下，被库丘林抓住了。浅绿色的药液在压力的作用下迅速注入了少年的血管。在接下来的五分钟内药液会中断腺体继续分泌信息素，使结合热退去。但这五分钟对于库丘林来说却显得有点儿难熬。  
向导素制剂在真正的向导面前显得索然无味——即使顶天只能算半个向导，那也是个活的向导——而且首次地，库丘林意识到眼前这小子是个向导，某种意义上这样子衣衫不整地抓着自己的袖子也有些令人尴尬。  
——这小子要是……的话，大概会很抢手吧。库丘林翻出一段久远的记忆，大约是从性的角度去评论男人的身体的一些谈论【说起来库丘林完全想不通自己以前到底为什么如此生冷不忌】，并且用那些观点评论了一下藤丸立香。  
全中呢，关于【可爱的男孩儿】这种迷之糟糕的标准。  
库丘林眼不见为净地把藤丸立香的短裤给他拉上，并且陷入了沉思。

「你可真是迷糊呢，立香。」  
雨后的第二天天气总会变得晴朗，与前一天不同，今天的天空可以说是万里无云。太阳悬挂在碧空毫无保留地挥洒着热量和光芒，令人很是有一种外出运动的欲望。这样的天气就该在阳光下尽情地挥洒汗水，舒展自己的身体。  
医务室外面的树木枝叶被阳光洗落了一地碧色——为了保证医务室的安静，外面栽种成为了树海——那些来自枝叶的绿随着阳光和风流进窗子里，一同流淌进来的还有草木的气味。  
藤丸立香坐在医务室的床上看着罗马尼医生在几台仪器中间转来转去。鉴于藤丸立香在之前出现了疑似二次进化的征兆，罗曼医生认为做一个全面的、详尽的体检是十分必要的。此刻进行血样化验的仪器正在向外吐着长长的单子，他捡起拖到地上的一头，在仪器仍然没有打印完毕的时候便在看着那上面的字样。  
「果然……」他一边说着一边扯过另一台进行了精神图景检测的仪器刚刚吐出来半截的单子两厢对比着看，「你的精神图景最近活跃了许多，的确是有一些再生长的趋势，不过这种生长的趋势还不能预测会持续多久，我也没办法判断你能不能拥有精神触手。」  
藤丸立香倒是看得很开，「嘛，那个东西有没有我倒不是很在意啦……」  
医生则是有些兴致勃勃地好奇着，「所以说你为什么会二次进化呢？果然还是受到了哨兵的影响吧？」  
「我…我怎么知道……」说到哨兵，藤丸立香的脑海里不由自主地就冒出来库丘林的样子。昨天在抑制剂发挥功效之后他就清醒了过来，先是被扒在自己头上的库酱垂下的尾巴吸引了注意力，随后才注意到自己正抱着库丘林的胳膊不撒手。在意识到自己并不是发烧而是结合热的时候，藤丸立香几乎是无地自容了。他完全不敢想象自己在库丘林进来的时候是什么糟糕的样子，再一想到结合热的意味，他当时只剩下『无论怎样都好请让我昏过去吧……！』的念头。  
「立香……？」医生有些不明所以地看着他突然又似乎是想要把头塞进被子里的表情。就在这时，藤丸立香的手环震动了一下，将他从羞耻里解救了出来。  
【请藤丸立香向导速到指挥中心612室。】  
发送者是指挥中心，没有说明具体事宜，藤丸立香意识到了什么，他关掉手环的通信界面，下意识地理了理衣领和袖口，向仍然充满兴趣地看着报告单的罗曼医生告别，走出医务室，进入了那个需要刷员工磁卡的专用电梯。

沉默在车厢里蔓延。  
这不能怪藤丸立香，毕竟任何一个人，在发现自己衣衫不整地抱着另一个人——还是在那样的一种情况下，都会感到尴尬的。这样子的尴尬完全需要一段时间才能够被消化掉，但现在并没有那个消化的时间——突然又紧急的任务使得他现在坐在车厢里，与库丘林面面相觑。  
黑暗哨兵在有了向导之后会自动升上首席的位置，虽然现在他们还没有绑定，但似乎周围的人都默认了这是必然的结果一样的（就连远坂凛大小姐都曾经开玩笑地说现在不是凯尔特推土机了否则你肯定跑不掉），这也是藤丸立香为什么会被携带的原因。  
他们此行是去接触迦勒底疑似已经暴露的线人。这位线人超出了固定联络期的最后期限仍然没有发回确认消息，但迦勒底方也没有探知到敌人有什么新的动作，因此指挥层判断这名线人大约是陷入了麻烦之中，被捕不一定，但很可能引起了对方的注意因此不敢擅动。他们要做的就是接触到这名代号五月的线人，并且将其安全带回。库丘林作为黑暗哨兵的精神波动十分容易被捕获，而这种问题除了与他结合的向导之外没人能够做到——因此藤丸立香就被赶鸭子上架了。  
「……你那是什么表情。」库丘林突然出声吓了他一跳。  
「啊、啊……？」藤丸立香不由自主地向两边看了看，才把脸正对着库丘林。  
库丘林挑着眉毛看了他一会儿，在藤丸立香想要扭头的时候才出声，「安心吧小子，我是哨兵，是你的剑和盾，我会保护你的。」  
「！……哦、哦…！」藤丸立香还能说什么呢，他只有猛点头了。

「所以……这就是哨兵保护向导的方式？！」  
酒红色的长裙有着层层叠叠的后摆，而在前面的边缘则抬高到了膝盖以上，露出修长笔直的双腿。漂亮的后摆被翘臀抬起一个优美的上扬弧线然后落下，向上则是纤细的腰肢，小巧的胸部。领口处镂空的蕾丝花纹露出了漂亮的锁骨，纤长的颈项被硬质的纱料和缎带、珠子所装饰。与裙子同色的长手套恰到好处地露出一截洁白的上臂，那双漂亮的手正捏着一把精巧的折扇。鞋子采用了罗马式的绑带设计，没有使用过高的细跟，反而是使用了大量交叉的缎带来强调那双漂亮的腿。黑色带着一点卷的长发只有部分挽成了一个小巧而不失可爱的发髻盘在脑后，余下的部分柔顺地披下来，柔化了酒红色所带来的成熟气质，与那双碧蓝的眼睛一起，将成熟热烈和恬静清新的风格完美地融合起来。  
而这样的一个美人，当之无愧地成为了会场的焦点之一。连带着那个拥着『她』的黑道大佬一样的一看就超凶的家伙，也被人频频地注视。  
「啧。失策了……」被美人所注视的超凶的家伙，也就是库丘林，完全不打算回应藤丸立香质问的样子，反而有点儿不耐烦地低声说，「你这幅样子太显眼了。」  
藤丸立香不怒反笑，「难道是我主动要求……穿成这个样子的？！」  
两人在潜入目标城市之后顺利地与当地潜伏的迦勒底员工接上了头。对方表示自己也很就没有接触到那名线人了，但那名线人伪装用的假身份还有发动态出来，看上去并不像被囚禁了的样子，不过情况比较险峻是的确的。因此若是想要不引人注意地接近代号五月的话，最好的机会就是这场晚会。  
本地上流社会素有名望的人举办的一场慈善晚会，各方有头有脸的人物都会到齐，而代号五月使用的假身份也不例外。库丘林拿到了伪装成为一名研发机构投资人的身份，但这种场合带个助理进去实在是不便于行事，在其他人说着『假如有女伴就完美了』的时候，库丘林把目光转向了藤丸立香。  
于是事情就变成了现在这个样子。看起来像个混黑道的男人带着一名美丽的女伴，这个组合怎么说都有些过于引人注目了。偶尔有那么一两个想要接近这名美丽的女性的勇士，也被那双野兽一样的猩红瞳仁逼退了。  
藤丸立香把扇子刷地抖开挡住了半张脸，以掩饰一下自己有些扭曲的表情。扇子上面绣着一只青鸟，这也是迦勒底与代号五月约定的暗号。  
侍者端着酒水穿梭在人群之中，一名男子从侍者的托盘里取下一杯香槟，拿在手上与他的同伴说了两句，抬起来的手臂不小心被人碰到，泼洒出来的香槟沾染到了藤丸立香的衣服。  
「真的对不起！」碰人的青年有些慌张地对被碰到的男子道歉，「虽然似乎不够诚恳，但是能否允许我先赔偿这位女士的衣裙……」他说着迅速地脱下了自己的西装给藤丸立香裹上。  
被碰到的男子对他这一系列行云流水的动作表示了惊讶，刚刚这名浅黄色头发的年轻人试图凑近那漂亮的女士献殷勤被对方的男伴逼退了，结果现在就想出来这样一通操作？十分佩服了……他抬眼注意了一下那位不似善茬的男人的神情，果然别的男人抢先为自己的女伴裹上衣服令他十分生气了。而被追求的女子则是被这个操作吓了一跳的样子睁大了一双碧蓝色的眼睛，他在心底叹了口气，十分大度地表示了同意——只不过自己需要向侍者再拿一杯酒罢了。  
库丘林不悦地将藤丸立香身上的西装拨开，给他裹上自己的。看上去十分生气一般地拥着藤丸立香向盥洗室的方向走去，浅黄色头发的青年有些着急了，他提着被嫌弃了的自己的衣服跟在后面。  
藤丸立香跟着库丘林走过一个拐角，他捏了捏掌心，刚刚他在那件西服的内侧看到了这样一枚被贴在布料上的储存卡，他当机立断地将这枚储存卡捏在了掌心。  
库丘林似乎是很生气的样子，他停下来转过身提着手杖对着那个浅黄色头发的青年。  
背对着会场，那青年压低了声音迅速地说，「你们把东西带走，我自有办法脱身……」话没说完，他似乎是猝不及防的样子，抬起手臂挡住了库丘林向他的攻击。  
藤丸立香捏着那枚储存卡，拽紧了裹在身上的西装外套，他注意到人群里似乎是有人试图向这边靠近。做戏就要做全套，他眨了眨眼，上前两步拽住了库丘林的衬衫。库丘林转过头看了他一眼，放下了举起来的手杖，拉着藤丸立香快速地离开了。整个场面看起来就是痴心的年轻人被正主殴打的时候女士拉走了人一样。  
库丘林揽着他向外走的时候藤丸立香快速又低声地说，「是一张储存卡……」，库丘林点点头，带着他气势汹汹地往外走，门口的保安看到他们明显脑补了太多，十分有眼色地让开了。  
藤丸立香一直提着一口气，直到坐上车子，这口气才被他从胸腔里放出来。也许是那个东西勒得太紧了，他想着，就在这时他突然有了一种被窥视的感觉。  
「……！」是一名向导！藤丸立香的精神瞬间紧绷起来，向导的感知是无法被向导之外的东西欺骗的，而自己，偏偏属于那种根本无法屏蔽对方的向导……！  
库丘林显然也感受到了对方向导的试探。黑暗哨兵的精神波动太明显了，根本掩盖不住，他啧了一声，猛地加快了车速。  
藤丸立香在突然加速引发的一连串杂乱无章的鸣笛声音中咬紧了牙齿，他感受到了更多的精神触手正在伸展过来，在追逐着他们的方向时候甚至试图去干扰库丘林的精神图景——他看到库酱正烦躁地在副驾驶上拍打着尾巴。这令他突然陷入了一种愤怒之中——我不允许这种窥视！——但是我没办法构筑精神屏障……藤丸立香用力扯了扯脖子周围的缎带，他突然展开了自己的精神图景，强硬地将那些试图干扰库丘林的精神触手扯进了自己的精神池里。就如同试图将对方溺毙一般地，用尽了全身的力气死死地压制着对方，他的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，原本涂抹的整齐的唇膏就这样被他蹭花了一小块。  
库丘林从后视镜里看了他一眼，将车速再度提高；库酱从储物箱上一路跑到藤丸立香的膝盖上，向导之间的斗争他无法帮忙，但坐在对方的膝盖上他还是可以做到的。  
藤丸立香不知道那个被他强行【溺水】的向导会怎么样，他也不想知道，但自己头疼得快要炸开，对方大约也不会好受。他带着满头的冷汗倒在后座上，那些精神触手一开始还很有力气地挣扎扭动着，后来也许是距离拉开了的缘故，变得无力起来。藤丸立香将头抵在椅背上，他觉得现在自己撞一撞墙似乎能好受一些。库酱在他膝盖上转了两圈，拍拍他的腿。藤丸立香伸出手去摸了摸这个小家伙，抬眼看到哨兵正在从后视镜里看自己。  
「……」藤丸立香张了张口，刚想说一句什么。  
——一场核爆，在他的精神世界里降临了。  
藤丸立香只觉得眼前一片亮白，有那么一会儿他无法思考。当他缓过劲来的时候，车子已经停在了路边，自己被红着眼睛的库丘林从车后座扯出去。似乎连四肢都不是自己的一样，他被拖着走了几步，才找回自己的腿脚。  
手腕被攥得很紧，库丘林很用力，关节感觉到了一丝疼痛。藤丸立香突然意识到了到底发生了什么。  
那显然是针对哨兵和向导的高维武器。连自己这样的向导都被影响到这种程度，库丘林的状况只会更糟糕——这武器会造成哨兵的感官过载的，后果是狂躁症……！藤丸立香突然一惊，他想起将自己拖下车子的时候库丘林血红的眼睛。他四周环视了一圈，发现这是通往之前那些人告诉他的，属于迦勒底在这个城市的安全屋之一的路。但是他们还没有到，被迫停在了半路。藤丸立香反手握住库丘林的手——隔着手掌的皮肤都能够感觉得到他的血液在血管里动乱着——努力地向着安全屋的方向，驱动自己仍然有些麻木的身体奔跑起来。  
黑暗哨兵的自制力是顶尖的，现在的库丘林只剩下了本能的判断力牵扯着他没有发狂。他被一条黑色的鬼影扯着，有念头是将这家伙远远地丢开，又有一个念头告诉自己绝对不能将他丢开……鬼影扯着他奔跑着，跑过扭曲的什么东西，也许是建筑物也许不是，一头扎进更加扭曲的巷子。七扭八歪的路像是在什么东西的肠子里跋涉一样的——库丘林甚至怀疑自己已经被什么东西吃下去了，鬼影扯着他进了地洞，期间库丘林有试图抽回手，却被鬼影更加用力地抓住了。混乱的感官里只有被鬼影扯着的地方，明确地传来颤抖的感觉。  
……他在抖。  
意识到这一点的库丘林安静下来。  
藤丸立香关上了地下室的门。  
他有些不敢回头去看库丘林血红的眼睛，但他知道这人已经在狂躁症边缘了……  
——「但是我是他的向导。」藤丸立香握紧了自己的手指，为了完美地混进晚会里那些丧心病狂的工作人员甚至给他做了美甲，那些精致的指甲掐进了他的掌心。受到高维打击的影响，他感觉自己的肢体末端还是麻木的，直到血液流出来，藤丸立香才惊觉地从自己的皮肉里把那些美丽的凶器拔出来。  
——「我是他的向导。」藤丸立香对自己说，「不管有没有结合，至少现在我是他的向导。」  
他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，对着库丘林展开了自己的精神图景。他在自己的精神图景里看到，身披骨棘的库丘林正在暴躁地在池子边团团转，骨棘长尾携带着破风声抽打在地面上，原地躁动了一会儿，那个比平时更像个小怪兽的哨兵毫不犹豫地砸进了池子里。  
「来吧……」因为剧烈的头痛，大约冷汗已经将头发打湿了，精致的妆容大约也花掉了。他咬着牙，颤抖着，笑着对埋进了自己颈窝里的库丘林说。


End file.
